Archie Comics
thumb|222px|''Archie'' #330 (mit 'Gaststar' Glenn Scarpelli). Von links nach rechts: Reggie, Jughead, Archie, Veronica und Betty.Archie Comics (oder einfach nur Archie) ist der Name sowohl eines US-amerikanischen Comicverlags als auch einer seiner erfolgreichsten Comicserien. Kurze Verlagsgeschichte Die Archie-Comicserie wurde in den frühen 40iger Jahren von John L. Goldwater (Herausgeber), Vic Bloom (Storyschreiber) und Bob Montana (Zeichnungen) erfunden. Sitz des Verlags ist Mamaroneck, New York. Der Verlag startete ursprünglich im Jahre 1939 als MLJ Magazine, welches von Goldwater, Maurice Coyne und Louis Silberkleit gegründet wurde (der Firmenname steht für die Initialen der Gründervornamen). Einer ihrer ersten berühmten Werke - und auch die erste patriotische Comicserie überhaupt - war The Shield, eine Kriegscomicreihe, welche von 1940 bis 1944 die Hauptpublikation des Verlages war, bis sie in ihrer Beliebtheit von der Archie-Serie abgelöst wurde. Die erste Archie-Geschichte erschien im Dezember 1941 (Pep Comics #22), und aufgrund des zunehmenden Erfolges nannte sich MLJ schließlich in Archie Comics Publications um. Auch heute noch genießt die Serie in Amerika hohe Popularität und wird weiterhin verlegt. Ab #114 wurde der Serienname schlicht auf Archie abgekürzt. In Deutschland ist die Serie weitgehend unbekannt, aber einige ihrer Publikationen wurden in Live Action und Zeichentrick umgesetzt und sind zum Teil auch in Übersee bekannt geworden, wie Sabrina the Teenage Witch und Josie and the Pussycats. Auch von Archie selbst gibt es einen Live Action TV-Film auf Deutsch (Titel: Drei Frauen für Archie; Original: Archie - To Riverdale and Back Again), in dem die Handlung jedoch ins Erwachsenenalter der Charaktere verlegt wurde. ''Archie'' - Serienüberlick Archie handelt hauptsächlich vom Titelcharakter, einem rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Jungen namens Archibald "Archie" Andrews, der im Örtchen Riverdale wohnt und zur Schule geht. Archie ist der typische Durchschnitts-Teenager: Immer auf Spaß aus, immer knapp bei Kasse, immer hinter den Mädchen her und immer in so manchen Schwierigkeiten steckend (nicht nur in der Schule). In Archies Leben tummeln sich noch eine Vielzahl von anderen Figuren, von denen einige der Wichtigsten im folgenden vorgestellt werden: *'Betty Cooper und Veronica Lodge': Betty und Veronica sind zwei Mädchen und Schulkameradinnen von Archie an der Riverdale High, und zugleich beste Freundinnen und größte Rivalinnen um Archies Gunst. Betty ist ein blondes, besonnenes Mädchen aus bürgerlichem Haus; Veronica ist die verwöhnte schwarzhaarige Tochter eines schwerreichen Industriellen. *'Jughead Jones' (Forsythe P. Jones) ist Archies bester Freund. Jughead (zu Deutsch: "Maultier", ein Slangausdruck) ist ein gefräßiger Faulpelz, wie er im Buche steht, aber sein Verhalten versteckt einen feingeprägten Scharfsinn - den er allerdings nur anschaltet, wenn ihm danach ist. Jugheads Markenzeichen ist seine eigentümliche Kopfbedeckung, die einer Krone ähnelt. *'Reggie Mantle': Reggie ist der unfreiwillige Schulclown auf der Riverdale High, denn er ist ein angeberisches Großmaul, dessen ungezügelte Klappe ihn immer wieder in große Schwierigkeiten reitet. *'Moose Mason und Midge Klump': Ein Pärchen an Riverdale High, wie es gegensätzlicher nicht sein kann. Moose ist der Stärkste, aber gleichzeitig auch der geistig Langsamste der Riverdale-Schüler. Er reagiert aber besonders schnell, wenn es jemand (ganz besonders Reggie) wagen sollte, mit seiner Freundin zu flirten - und nur die Dümmsten oder die Wagemutigsten sind blöd genug, um seinen Zorn herauszufordern! *'Dilton Doiley': Der typische "Nerd" - kleingewachsen, scheu, unsportlich und Brillenträger, aber hochintelligent und belesen. Ist besonders dick mit Moose befreundet, dem er regelmäßig Nachhilfe gibt. *'Chuck Clayton': Ein afro-amerikanischer Schüler und einer der besten Athleten der Riverdale High. Sein Vater (Coach Clayton) arbeitet als Sportlehrer in der Schule. Chuck geht fest mit Nancy Woods, ebenfalls Afro-Amerikanerin. *'Ethel Muggs' (Big Ethel): Ein Mädchen, welches eine große Schwäche für Jughead hat, welcher aber nur etwas von ihren Keksen wissen will, die sie für ihn backt. Eigentlich eine eher als unattraktiv dargestellte Figur, hat sie in der Serie auch ein paar Makeovers erhalten, in denen sie recht ansprechbar aussieht. *'Hiram Lodge': Veronicas Vater ist der reichste Mann in Riverdale. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter hält er nicht sehr viel von Archie, zumal dieser ihm in der Regel recht kostspielige Kleinkatastrophen ins Haus trägt. *'Mr. Waldo Weatherbee': Der Direktor von Riverdale High. Ein eher altmodischer Zeitgenosse, dem die Eskapaden seiner Schüler (ganz besonders Archie) oftmals an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs treiben. *'Miss Grundy', eine ältere und trotz ihres strengen Wesens recht beliebte Lehrerin an der Riverdale High. *'Pop Tate' ist der Betreiber einer Eisdiele, in der die Riverdale-Schüler gute Kunden sind und daher mit Pop ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis unterhalten. *'Cheryl und Jason Blossom': Ein Zwillingspaar, das auf die Eliteakademie Pembrooke zur Schule geht. Beide sind in der Regel recht hochnäsig gegenüber den bürgerlichen "Townies" (zu welchen sie auch Archie und Konsorten zählen), was sie aber nicht davon abhält, mit ihnen zu interagieren - entweder aus romantischen Interessen (Jason wegen Betty, Cheryl wegen Archie) oder um sie mal richtig zu ärgern. Der Charakter der rothaarigen Cheryl war so beliebt, dass er sogar seine eigene limitierte Comicserie hatte (siehe Publikationen). Archie Comics' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles thumb|''TMNT Meet Archie'' (Frühling 1990) ''TMNT Adventures'' Von August 1988 bis Oktober 1995 verlegte Archie Comics auch diverse Abenteuer der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Franchise. Zunächst noch eng an die 1987iger Zeichentrickserie angelehnt, entwickelte sich Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures zu einer Serie mit eigenständiger Handlung, nachdem Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird die Rechte für den Titel nach dem fünften Heft an Ryan Brown (Zeichnungen) und Stephen Murphy (Story) übergeben hatten. Für weitere Details, siehe Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures. ''The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet Archie'' 1990 wurde ein Crossovertitel herausgebracht, in welchem die 1987iger Turtles in die Welt von Archie und seinen Freunden verschlagen werden und mit den dortigen Teenagern haarsträubende Abenteuer durchstehen müssen. Für weitere Details, siehe The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet Archie. Publikationen (Auswahl) *''Archie'' :*''Archie and Me'' :*''Archie at Riverdale High'' :*''Life with Archie'' :*''Betty'', Veronica und Betty & Veronica :*''Jughead'' :*''Reggie and Me'' :*''Cheryl Blossom'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1963–1982) *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' (ab 1971 in mehreren Etappen) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993 -) *''The Mighty Crusaders'' ::Im Deutschen wurden die Mighty Crusaders in den 70igern und 80igern vom Condor-Verlag unter dem Titel "Das ruhmreiche Starteam" als Taschenbuchserie veröffentlicht. Externe Links *http://www.archiecomics.com/index.html *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archie_Comics Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Externe Serien